The Crimson Prophecy
by mcdinh
Summary: At the age of fourteen, Kiryu Kasumi had not only lost couple of her friends from the terrible incident and her brother from the Facility, but also her will to live. Two years later, some crazy events had happened that forced her to escape and was chosen as a Crimson Priestess with the Vessel of the Crimson Dragon, that can be deadly to her. Will she be able to bear it?
1. Hopeless Life

**Author's note: Y'know...I've been wanting...no...DYING to do this AU Yugioh 5Ds for so long, I can't even hold back anymore. So here it is! This story is the Alternative Universe (AU) because it doesn't follow the same storyline as the canon of Yugioh 5Ds. Some places are similar, but others are not. Also, this is a first time that I created a character that is blood-related to one of the canon. So here's a few notes that I would like to mention. In this story, Rua is a Signer, so technically there are six Signers. There are five (or possibly six...I haven't decided yet) Crimson Star Guardians from the story, Crystallization, the Envoy of the Crimson Dragon, and the Crimson Priestess aka the Vessel of the Crimson Dragon. So with that being said, here's the first chapter. R&amp;R please! ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**A Hopeless Life**

I don't know what to make out of this. But just thinking about the past makes me want to throw up. I wished that I could wake up from all these horrible events and think that this is just a nightmare.

But it's not. What really happened was real.

Two of my closest friends had died. My older brother had died. And now…I feel like I had already died inside me.

True, my body is still warm and moving. I'm still breathing. And my heart is still beating. But the emptiness remains in me. And that…is still the same thing as being dead.

_God, why? Why would you take these precious people away from me? Was it because I killed the duel gangs out of anger two years ago, even though it was a mere accident? Was it because I wasn't strong enough to get my brother out of the jail? If so, then why don't you let me die as well? Why not kill me now, as a punishment? Spare my other friends who are still alive. But just kill me now, and end this suffering for me._

I was snapped out of thought as I gazed at the man right across the duel field, covered in blood and glaring at me with complete malice on his hate.

"So this is why they also called you a shinigami," he spatted in a hateful tone, spitting out the blood. "Not only that you're related to that man who was already dead about a year ago, but you also love to murder people. Watching them died, and splatter their blood right across the floor. You are definitely a witch, a demon…a monster!"

For some reason, I grinned at his last response. Why? I don't know. But you could say it was heartless of me to do so. "Pathetic. Truly pathetic."

I quickly pressed the button on my duel disk for my face-down card, "Activating Trap Card, Blades of Despair! This card will allow me to inflict 200 life points for each cards I have in my graveyard. I have twelve, so that makes it 2400 life points! Now DIE!"

Blades formed around me, and they thrown themselves straight at the duelist in front of me. The blades pierced all around him, letting his blood spilled everywhere on his side of the field. The last blade appeared and struck him to his chest, making him fell down to the ground, face first. Only one word to described him now…dead.

Instead of cheers for victory, the audience inside the jail cells started to spew profanity at me, but I didn't care. Nor did I care that I won the duel. As the dead body was being taken away, the referee, who is also a Sector Security, started announcing the results.

_"And the victory goes to the number one Executioner…the Twilight Witch…the Demoness…the Goddess of Death…Kiryu Kasumi! This is her 49th win so far in a row. If she can win the next duel on the next round, she will be granted freedom with a ticket way out of the Facility!"_

Freedom? Tch! Screw it! I lost so much to gain freedom. I'm never free and I will never be! At least as long as I lived.

Right now, I could only look up to a gray ceiling, breathe in the filthy air, and whispered in a low, almost lifeless tone.

"Please…somebody…anybody…come at me. Come at me and defeat me. Otherwise, I can never stand living in this state any longer."

**Author's note: So that's the last of the first chapter. Short, I know. Because this is an intro, obviously. And you should already know who Kasumi is related to by now. I'll continue this story depending on how much review it gets, so please R&amp;R! ;)**


	2. Cursed Mark

**Author's note: Okay, three reviews for the first chapter. Not too bad for the start. So I'll go ahead and start the next chapter. I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. But I do own my OCs. Enjoy! ;)****  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Cursed Mark**

It's been two years since I've been stuck in this place, and I never really enjoyed it. Though at the same time, I didn't really care either. Even if I get out of this filthy place, I really don't know what should I do afterwards anyway.

As I walked out of the arena to the hallway, I spotted a few people along the way, and they started to whispered amongst themselves.

"Hey, did you see that girl?"

"Yeah. That's the witch who killed off that prisoner earlier, right?"

"More of a shinigami to me. But yeah, that's her. I believed that's 49th win in a row so far. Man, I almost feel so sorry for that guy earlier. Just almost."

"Yeah. Only a few people who dueled against her are lucky to survived her wrath. Obviously, that guy isn't one of the few."

"Well I'm glad I was also chosen as an Executioner. Otherwise, there may be chances that my head will be cut off by her."

I looked up and glanced at a couple of people in the hallway. They noticed my gazes at them, and then they walked away, like I'm some sort of the germ. However, I ignored them and continued my way.

Here's a little info about this Facility in Satellite and the people who are trapped here. This is a place for people who committed a crime and are sentenced to a certain number of years to jail. However, they can grant early freedom by winning one hundred duels in a row. If a person lost a single duel, he or she will have to start all over again. That is, if they can survive. Because not only that winning one hundred duels in a row are brutal and intimidating, but also they have to face the Executioner on the final round, which was really difficult. Only a few people are really lucky to get through that.

That's what I am. An Executioner. This status is a bit different from the regular prisoners. Normally, the Executioners are also prisoners who for some reason got their punishment cut off in half, and gained special treatment. They don't received Criminal Marks on their faces and they lived in the most luxurious part of the Facility, compared to the regular prisons. And while the same rules applied to them, they only need to win fifty duels in a row instead of one hundred.

Truthfully, I really don't know why they made me into an Executioner, other than for the fact that I have psychic powers. Speaking of that, my psychic powers had started to go out of control lately. Probably since my brother, Kyosuke, had passed away in this rotten cell. This didn't happened before, because my powers weren't as strong as it is right now. And that is a reason why the people I had dueled earlier are pretty much dead.

A few are lucky to survived from my deadly powers, but they became in a state of conditions where they lose their limbs and could no longer move their bodies. And that could be a reason why they called me a shinigami, Death God (or in my case, Goddess), in Japanese. And they also called me a Twilight Witch, probably because even though my deck mostly consists of dragons, they do contained some light and dark attributes.

Anyway, whatever they called me, there is no doubt that all these people considered me as a monster. Honestly, I thought so too, since I _accidentally _killed the duel gangs in the past. Which is the reason why I am in here.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my thoughts, because I accidentally bumped into someone along the way. As that happened, my deck accidentally fell from my duel disk, due to the impact, and the cards scattered all over the floor in front of me.

"Ah! Sorry about that! I'll pick them up for you," the man, who bumped into me earlier, apologized and dropped down in one knee, gathering the cards on the floor. I knelt down and did the same. Then, there was at one point that our hands accidentally touched each other.

I looked up and saw the glimpse of his face. He seemed to be a same age as me, and he has a shoulder-length ebony hair that was tied into a small ponytail with a white ribbon. His skin is slightly tanned, and he had pale blue eyes. He has a same uniform as mine. A gray long-sleeve shirt with black jeans and a black cloak around his shoulders, meaning he is also an Executioner. As his eyes met mine, he blinked a bit, before letting his cheeks blushed in deep red.

Suddenly, someone else in this hallway began to shout, "Hey, Takuto! Hurry up and get your ass up here!"

"Ah, right!" He quickly gathered all the cards and handed them to me gently, "Here you go."

He gave me a smile before getting up and ran off with some other group of people, whom I assumed their his friends. I watched him go for a bit, before placing my cards in my deck box and head to the opposite direction. Then, I entered my own room, which was all white, except for the wooden table and a bookshelf, and collapsed to the bed, drifting to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day, I was in a cafeteria with the other Executioners, eating my breakfast without tasting anything. I was on my own table with no one sitting around me. Should be obvious why. And if someone tried to, I would look up and stared at them. Once they recognized me, they would get up, back away from me, and head somewhere else to sit and eat.

I was already used to this, so I didn't care. I continued to pick at my scramble eggs when all of a sudden, I noticed a same person from yesterday across from the table I was sitting.

"Hey, you're that girl I bumped into yesterday," he stated as he sat down with his tray of food. I stared at him, as if to say 'why are you sitting here?' He noticed my reaction right away. "Oh, there wasn't any seats left, so I have no choice but to sit here."

I blinked before giving him another blank stare. "What about your friends from yesterday?" I mumbled.

He heard me before picking on his food with his fork, "Oh. Them. They're not really my friends. They just let me hang out with them for a while, that is...until I recognized their true colors, so I left that group."

I only shrugged and looked down on my tray again, not paying attention to the people who are staring at us.

"Come to think of it, I haven't even learn your name yet," the ebony hair man spoke again.

"Kasumi." I replied soflty, "Kiryu Kasumi."

"Kasumi, huh? I'm Takuto. Kira Takuto." He smiled and offered me a hand to shake. I only stared at it blankly, until Takuto took a message and held his hand back away from me. "So Kasumi, what's your story here?"

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"I mean, how did you end up in this crappy place?"

I turned away from him, "That's none of your business."

"Oh, that's fine then." He replied and glanced back at his tray, "You don't have to tell me. I won't force you either way."

It was silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak out again, "Are you new here by any chance?"

"Hmm?" Takuto looked up from his tray, "Oh. Yeah, sort of. I was transferred here two days ago after my trials. If you care to know what I did wrong, it was mainly because I was accused of stealing. Never mind about that, though. Why did you ask?"

So he doesn't really know much about me. Guess I should tell him, anyway. "Then it's about time that you should know that I'm not the person you should be hanging around with."

He stared at me in blank confusion, before arching his eyebrow at me, "Why's that?"

I stared at him coldly, "Didn't anyone in here told you about me?"

"N-No..." he stuttered.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Lies."

"Alright. I heard some things about you from them," he admitted, "But everything I heard from them was pretty much bullshit. Just because you're a psychic duelist, doesn't mean they have to judge you so harshly like that."

"You never seen me duel before," I said harshly.

"True," he agreed, "Look, I may not be a psychic duelist to understand this, but I met other people who are. And from what I know from all of them, was that they have a suffered in the past. And I have a feeling you did too."

I bit my lips bitterly. Why the hell this guy cares about me? He doesn't even what I did, about my past (not that it was his business to know) nor does he know what I'm capable of.

"Takuto, if you're trying to help me out of pity, then I suggest that you should stop," I said in a cold tone, "Because there is no point into doing so, anyway."

Takuto stiffened at my response, before speaking out again, "But Kasumi-"

"ENOUGH!" I stood up and shouted at him, causing all the other people to stare at us in response. But I ignored their attentions and started shaking a bit, "Just shut up and leave me be! I don't want anyone to come near me anymore. Because I-"

Suddenly, I felt the intense, burning pain on my chest and nearly collapsed to the table. I inhaled sharply as my heart started to beat rapidly and cold sweats began to dripped from my forehead. The searing pain began to spread all over me like a knife being dragged across my skin.

"Hey, are you alright?! What's wrong?!" Takuto stood up and ran to my side as if to help me. However, I slapped his hand away before he could get near me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I growled. I got back up on my own and rushed myself out of the cafeteria, ignoring the glances at other people and Takuto calling out my name.

As soon as I entered a bathroom, I head to the sink and began spitting out of whatever I have in my throat. There was a some part where I noticed that I was coughing out blood on the sink.

"Dammit," I cursed at myself as I turned on the sink to get rid of the red liquid, "Not this again."

I slurped some tab water, swished it around in my mouth, and spitted back out to the sink. I repeat the process a few more times, until I managed to get rid of the coppery-taste substance out of my mouth. Then, I turned off the water on the sink and looked myself in the mirror.

"Shit," I quietly cursed myself. "I'm not going to last much longer like this. All because of this stupid mark."

I slightly turned my back towards the mirror and pulled down the collar of my shirt, revealing my shoulder and part of my back. What's on my back was a red mark on my back that has the head of some sort of a dragon. Attached to it was a serpent-like body was trailed halfway down to my spine, and wrapped around my waist to the point where the tail was ended in front of my abdomen. The v-shaped like wings was on the middle of the back along with the front claw holding a heart, but the rear claw was on my lower backside.

I don't know what kind of mark is this, but all I can reconsidered it is that it's a curse mark. Because every time it lights up, it brings out the burning sensation all over me, which made me feel like that I was on a verge on dying, that I ended up spitting out the blood.

Just to get out of thought of what happened earlier, I exited the bathroom and head outside to the yard of the Facility. The Security System was pretty strict, so normally we're weren't supposed to stepped out of the building. But considering that I'm a Executioner, I am allowed to wander off outside as long as I stayed inside the fence, which was the borderline to prevent me from going out any further.

I walked around the field the bit, breathing in the fresh air, and gazed upon the blue, cloudy sky. It later darkens, meaning that it was going to rain heavily soon. So I decided to head back inside the building, only to find someone else on the other side of the fence, glancing back at me.

My face twisted in fear as I recognized him. That spiky raven hair, tanned skin, and a pair of sapphire-blue eyes were all too familiar for me to not recognized him. And by the look on his face, he seemed to recognized me as well.

"Kasumi?"

"Yusei?"

**Author's note: And that's that. So yeah, turns out that the mark Kasumi has is killing her very slowly. Though, I decided to push back her backstory until the next chapter, which will explains how she got that mark on her body. This backstory will be more...twisted. Also, I will revealed who was that two friends that she lost (or that's what she thinks, coughcough). Feel free to guess! Because if you at least get one of them right, then I could give you a free preview of the next chapter. If not, that's okay. I'll still give you a preview for at least trying. No hints I'm afraid. Anyway, R&amp;R. ;)**


	3. Painful Memories

**Author's note: Phew...finally back to this story. And we get to see some of Kasumi's past. I got nothing to say except hope you guys read and review!**

**Chapter 3**

**Painful Memories**

"Y-Yusei?" My voice vibrated as I stared at my long time, raven hair friend. He certainly hasn't change, expect that he probably grown few inches taller than the last time I seen him. Which was like two years ago.

"So this is where you were, Kasumi. I'm so glad that you're alright," Yusei said as I noticed not only the look of relief, but also a look of concern on his face, "But what happened to you? How did you end up in this place?"

I turned my face away and looked down on the ground solemnly, "I-It's…It doesn't matter. It's none of your concern anyway."

I noticed Yusei clenching the chained fence between us and heard his voice growing firm, "Kasumi, it does matter. Because I was worried what happened to you when you all of a sudden disappeared for two years. And it's just not me who's worried. Crow is worried about you too. And so is Jack, and…"

"And Dia?" I said her name coldly. "Yusei, are you trying to tell me that Dia is worried about me as well? Because I couldn't imagine to see her to finally forgive me."

Dia is also a friend of mine…or was. The memories began to burn into my mind. Our friendship was torn apart because she thought I was the cause of her twin sister's death. Even though I tried to argue that it wasn't true, she threw insults at me to the point that I had finally gave in and ran out of the orphanage out of anger, and never looked back.

Yusei shook his head and looked straight at me with his sapphire eyes, "Kasumi, Dia didn't mean what she said to you. She was upset that she lost her only biological sister, that's all."

I gritted my teeth and turned around to lean my back against the chained fence. "Whatever. I don't blame her either way. Dia has the right to hate me for what happened to Crystal. It probably _was_ my fault that she died anyway. Besides…" I bit my bottom lips really hard, trying not to cry, "She's not the only one who lost her beloved sibling."

I noticed the raven hair duelist stared at me, wide eyed in fear of the realization, "Wait a minute. Kasumi, are you saying that Kiryu-"

"He's dead, Yusei. Kyo nii-san died right in front of me!" I blurted out, remembering the last time I saw my older brother before he held out his last breath. I looked up, noticing the look of shock on Yusei's face.

"H-How? When?"

I took a deep breath before hesitantly speak again, "Kyosuke's health began to deteriorate a few months after I was thrown in prison and saw him again. I could've done something to help him escape, but his frail body beat him. I…I was with him when I noticed that he wasn't feeling to good. At first, I thought it was just a fever, but then I realized that he was suffering from tuberculosis."

I took a deep breath and cringed, "There wasn't anything I can do about it. And those Security Officers don't even give a damn about him anyway. By that time, Kyosuke collapsed and wasn't breathing anymore! The guards came over to check him, and found out that he's dead. They took his body away, and God knows what they did to him! But that's…that's the last time I ever see him alive again!"

I fell to my knees and started sobbing hysterically. I don't know what's worse, forcing myself to spill out what happened to my brother, or to see the shock look on Yusei's face from finding out the truth of his death.

"Kasumi." I heard his voice stammered, "I…I don't know what to say. I…"

I look up with tears in my eyes and noticed a hurt expression on his face. And I knew why. Yusei felt that he was responsible for my brother's death because of that incident. But I stopped him before he can continued, "No…It's alright, Yusei. It…It _has_ to be done. We have to stop him…We all have to. There's no other way."

I rushed back into the Facility in tears, without even looking back or even bother to hear Yusei calling out my name in distress. I dashed inside the hallway, without even noticing the Executioners passing by. Then, I entered my room and slammed the door shut. As my back hit the door and slided down against it, I buried my face to my arms, curled my knees to my chest, and choked into sobs.

I tried to dispel the memories that happened in the past, but it kept flowing into my mind. And these were the memories that will always come back to haunt me…

* * *

_"YUSEI, YOU TRAITOR!" Kyosuke screamed as two Sector Securities restrained him and dragged him away. "I'll kill you for this! All of you!"_

_"No…Kiryu…I…"_

_"Save it! You decided to sell me out, didn't you?" Kyosuke accused him, "Well guess what? It works. And I'll make you pay for this! All of you will!"_

_"Onii-san, wait!" I ran past by the Sector Securities and stood next to the raven hair duelist, "You misunderstood! Yusei was trying to turn himself in instead of you!"_

_"Hmph! So my little sister decided to take the traitor's side instead of mine," I saw him sneered at me, making my heart froze, "Fine! Don't even try to make an attempt to save me, Kasumi. Because I bet you'll be happy once I rot in prison!"_

_My legs started shaking and made me collapsed to my knees in utter shock. "No…that's…"_

_Before I can make any retort, the security officers locked Kyosuke in the back of the wagon and drove away, leaving the rest of us watched it leave in the dark rain._

* * *

_It was only the next day later that all of a sudden I was kidnapped by the duel gangs and was tied up and severely beaten. However, I didn't make an attempt to cry or show fear in front of these guys. So instead, I continued to glared at them. Rain poured down all around us, and all the Team No Securites stared back at me with the malicious grins on their face._

_"Hmph. How boring!" Gushizawa, the leader of the duel gang, said to himself, "Why do I even bother trying to torture this brat? She doesn't even cry." Then, he reached down and grabbed my hair up, forcing me to look at him, "But I have to admit, this is so much fun, considering that your leader of yours is gone and he won't be there to protect you anymore."_

_I flinched at the last statement, but continued to glare at him._

_"Hey boss!" One of his members spoke up, "This girl is one of the psychic duelists in Team Satisfaction, isn't she? That means she is also considered to be a witch! Why don't we either drown her or burn her alive, like they did to the accused witches in the medieval days?"_

_"Hmm," The leader thought it over, "Sound like good ideas. I would go for the second option, personally. But we don't have anything to build up the fire. So I guess it's the first option it is."_

_Then, he literally threw me across the ground, making me slide over the cliff…just barely though. I looked down the cliff to see how high it was and the ocean water started splashing all over the place._

_"About fifty feet from here," he smirked and tied a giant rock with a rope around my leg, "That's more than good enough. Along with the storm brewing, you'll never be able to reach back up from the ocean with the stone on your leg."_

_I closed my eyes, waiting for Gushizawa to pushed me over to the cliff and into the deep water. However, nothing happened. Instead, I heard the members screaming and lightings all over the place. That was when I saw all my friends, Yusei, Crow, Jack, Crystal, and Aoi, in combat with the Team No Securities. And it turns out Aoi was the one who created the lightings to scare the members away._

_"Kasumi! Are you alright?" The female voice spoke out, and I recognize it as soon as I saw her coming towards me._

_"Crystal!" I cried out. The violet-eye girl knelt down and started untying me. "Crystal, I'm sorry. I ran out of orphanage in anger and…"_

_"Shh. It's okay," she said soothingly, "We'll deal with this later. Right now, we-"_

_"Damn you bitch! Get out of the way!" Suddenly, Gushizawa stood up and his fist collided with Crystal's face. She recoiled and tried to get back up, only to find herself pinned on the ground by the duel gang with a knife in hand. As Crystal tried to struggle against Gushizawa's grip, his knife drew deeper to her throat, drawing blood._

_"NO!" I shrugged of the ropes around me and struck Gushizawa on the back of the head, knocking him down unconscious. I kicked the knife away and helped my friend up, only to hear a crack below us._

_Then, in a matter of seconds, Crystal grabbed my hand and threw me across the ground, where it was more solid, and let the erosion of the cliff took her down instead._

_I screamed as she fell. And suddenly, Aoi ran pass by me and seemingly to grabbed Crystal's hand firmly. However, thanks to the wet ground below him, he slipped and was dragged down by her weight and into the ocean._

_A loud splash was heard. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and I ran over to the cliffside to see if either one of them were coming up, but they didn't. They were completely washed away in the storm. I collapsed to the ground and cried._

_"NOOOO! Crystal! Aoi!"_

* * *

_"Why…why didn't you save them?!" I flinched as Dia yelled and glared at me with the violet eyes of hers. Apparently, we had to tell her what happened when she noticed that neither Crystal or Aoi came back to the orphanage with us. Of course, she didn't take the news very well._

_"Oi. Dia, calm down," Crow reassured her, "I know it's hard to take in, but-"_

_"Kasumi, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The younger twin sister screamed, "This is your fault that all this happens! If only you haven't gotten yourself kidnapped, then my sister would've lived!"_

_I stared back at Dia, who had her face filled with fury. Her face was identical to Crystal's, which made me wonder that if I ever see Crystal's ghost glaring back at me like that, would it be because I was the one caused her death. _

_But then again, Dia was right. It was my fault that both Crystal and Aoi drowned. Crystal was the one who saved me and let herself take the fall instead. And then Aoi tried to save her, but fell into the depths of the ocean as well. That was also my fault, because I could've done something so save them. So why I didn't?_

_I looked down, let the bangs covered my eyes, and felt the tears rolling from my eyes. "Dia…you're right. It is my fault. And I'm sorry….I'm so, so sorry…"_

* * *

I jolted back, fresh tears in my eyes. The memories was no doubt painful. Two of my closest friends died. And to make the matters worse, my brother died. I couldn't save them. Not one of them at least…

"There's…no way I can take this anymore," I whimpered and continued to cry for the rest of the night.

* * *

I couldn't get enough sleep last night, so I pretty sure I have dark circles around my eyes. My head hurts from crying so much. I took a deep breathe to relieve myself before heading inside the room and wait for the chief to arrive and give us the announcement.

"Hey, how's it going?" I turned around to see Takuto standing next me, with a concern look on his face, "Listen, I'm sorry that I badgered you yesterday. I guess…well…it's not my best way just to get to know you."

I stared at him before turning away, "It's no big deal. I'm not bother by that."

Takuto sighed in relief, before peering over to my face, "Um…hate to ask but did you have a hard time sleeping last night? You have dark circles on your eyes."

I remained silent before sighing, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Before he can ask anymore questions, the chief appeared above the stage and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"All right everyone! Listen up!" Chief Takusa yelled over the crowds, "I hope you all are enjoying yourselves as Executioners inside the Facility. And I see that a few of you are close enough to get a ticket out of the Facility!" I can see that he was eyeing on me, though I didn't respond and let him continue the announcement, "Anyway, I didn't call all of you hear just to give you complements. What I did call you here was to inform you all this alerting news in this place. We got a spy around this building!"

**Author's note: And that's that...yeah, I made Dia Crystal's twin sister instead of a clone in this story. And we definitely have a spy inside the facility, but who is it and what is his or her motive?**

**That's all I got to say for this story for now. Oh, I posted the new story called Crimson Blood Academy, which is a crossover of Yugioh 5Ds and Vampire Academy. You don't really need to read the Vampire Academy to know the details, because pretty much I am going to explain every in the first few of the chapters.**

**...R&amp;R anyone?**


	4. A Spy

**Author's note: Nyaha! Here's the next chapter of Crimson Prophecy. This chapter will change point of views for a very good reason. And, there will be new character introduction. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. Only my OCs and this plot. Oh, and there is OC that doesn't belong to me. Read to find out who it is at the end...R&amp;R?**

**Chapter 4**

**A Spy**

Everyone started murmuring to each other about the news before the chief officer slammed his fists down on the podium to get everyone's attention.

"SILENCE!" he yelled. Everyone paused and looked at him, "Back to what I said earlier, there is a spy in this building. And it's true. You know why? Because someone just broke into our systems." I could see his nostrils flared up like an angry bull. "Now, the good news is, nothing was stolen, but we don't know what are his or her motives are. And whatever those motives may be, this spy must be captured and punished! So, if any of you happened to find that bastard, bring 'em to any of us Sector Securities at once! All clear?"

"Yes sir!" Some of the Executioners responded.

"Good! Now back to whatever you're doing."

The crowds dispersed, and I decided to head out of the gym of some sort while realizing someone catching up to the building.

"So, there's a spy lurking around here," Takuto stated, "What would he want from here?"

"Who knows?" I said indifferently, "Maybe he is here to free some people in prison. But then again, they say he broke into the system, so there has to be some secrets in this Facility he was looking for. At least, that's my guess."

"What's going to happen to him once he gets caught?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. That's up to the Securities to decide. Why are you asking this?"

Takuto shrugged, "Out of curiosity."

"Whatever," I said a bit harshly. "I'm heading out. Don't even bother entering to the front of my room."

With that, I returned to my room and collapsed to my bed. I need a good nap to make up the loss of sleep from last night.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

At someone else's room…

Takuto punched through the wall in frustration. Although the hole wasn't formed, his knuckles turned red, "Dammit. I should've been more careful." Then, he sighed, "At least, they haven't caught on to my appearance, yet."

The ebony hair walked up to the bed in his room and lied down on his back. Takuto took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. Within a few seconds, he entered into a comatose state and a white light flashed in his image. Once it dimmed, Takuto opened his eyes and found himself in a forest full of Duel Monsters. Turns out that he was in a Spirit World.

Suddenly, Takuto heard something that sounds like 'kuri kuri', and saw a furry brown creature with green eyes and a pink bow on a tail jumping up and down repeatedly, as if to get his attention. The ebony duelist recognized that creature as Kuribon.

"Kuri kuri!" Kuribon chirped and bounced away, and Takuto followed her through the forest. By that time, both Kuribon and Takuto caught the sight of a ten year old girl with green pigtails and hurried to her.

"Ruka!" Takuto called out. The teal hair girl turned around and recognized them.

"Takuto! Kuribon! There you two are!" Ruka replied cheerfully. The fuzzy creature went to the girl's arm and let out a cheerful look on her face.

"Gotta thank Kuribon for leading me here. Good thing I got connected to you just in time," Takuto grinned.

Ruka smiled before her face turned serious again, "Have you find her, yet?"

"Yep. She's exactly the one who we're looking for," Takuto said, "Her name is Kiryu Kasumi. And she happened to possess the mark of the Crimson Dragon like you guys. But the Sector Security is keeping her locked inside the Facility as an Executioner. I won't go into full details, but it's seems like they were doing some kind of experiments on her."

Ruka gasped in horror, "T-That's terrible! How long she's been there?"

"Two years." Takuto said solemnly, "That's more than long enough to endure that terrible place."

"No way," Ruka cringed, "No wonder she kept on saying that we should get her out of there as soon as possible."

"Don't worry," The young man reassured, "I broke into the Sector Security offices and copied the files into the flash drive. It contains everything from the map of that building to the researches they did to Kasumi. It should be sent to you guys anytime by now."

"I'll let them know." Ruka nodded, "By the way, what's Kasumi is like?"

Takuto sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously, "To be honest, she's kinda…I don't know…cold towards me. She's more of an ice queen than Yuna is. Not only that, when I looked into her eyes, it seems like they have no life, as if she doesn't even have a care of what's going on in this world."

"Well…she does have a rough past, so it might be a little expected," The teal hair girl said, "But don't worry. Crystal kinda expected that this would happened, so she told me to tell you this once I get to see you here again. 'Kasumi is probably going to be in a depression state once you first meet her, but try to open up and connect to her.' That's what she said."

Takuto tapped his chin in thought, "Hmm. That's going to be hard. But regardless, I'll try."

* * *

Somewhere in Neo Domino City…

"Alright. Here you go." A short men with black specs and a beanie said as he handed a flash drive to a dark hair with a pair of swirly glasses, "This flash drive contains all the files the young man took from Satellite, so I suggest that you hang on to it and keep it safe."

"Alright! I gotta be sure to thank Takuto later once he gets back," Carly cheered. "Anyway, thank you so much Kurumizawa-san!"

Carly reached her hand out to get the flash drive. However, she restrained herself once the store owner pull the flash drive away, much to her dismay.

"Ah ah. This information isn't for free." He tutted at her.

"But you're not the one who gathered all that info!" Carly pointed out angrily.

"True, but it still comes with a price." Kurumizawa replied.

Carly growled under her breathe, "Grr…In that case…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a Dark Magician Girl figurine out of her bag and placed it on the counter.

"AHHH! It's a Dark Magician Girl!" The store owner grabbed the figurine excitedly and gave Carly the flash drive in return. "Here you go and have a nice day."

"Yes!" Carly jumped excitedly and dropped the device in her bag, "Thank you so much!"

The glasses girl hurried out of the shop and went inside her worn down, yellow car. Before she can drive away, Carly grabbed her cell phone, dialed a number, and pressed it to her years.

"Hello? Yes, this is Carly!" She quickly spoke as soon as someone picked it up, "Mmhmm. I got the files Takuto stoled, so I'm heading to your place right now…Okay, see you in ten minutes."

Carly hunged up the phone and drove away.

* * *

Somewhere inside a mysterious building…

A seventeen year old girl, with long jet-black hair and ocean blue eyes, was sitting on a desk, typing away on the computer. She happened to read some of the files that popped up from the screen, and she grimaced in disgust. Just then, a door opened behind her, revealing a woman in her twenties with gold hair and heterochromia eyes, one blue and one gold.

"Hey, how is it going so far Yuna?" The gold hair woman asked.

"So far, so good," The dark hair girl, now known as Yuna replied, "Carly just gave me a flash drive filled with the files, stolen from the Satellite Facility. Apprently, they contain profiles from a girl, named Kasumi, who happens to bears the mark of the dragon, like some of us do. And it's like you said, she is the Vessel of the Crimson Dragon."

"I knew it." The older woman mumbled, "So what else is there?"

"…These people also done some kind of experiments on her, as if she was a lab rat," Yuna said in disgust, "Then, they drugged her, so she won't be able to recalled anything that happened to her. Not only, she was showing some kind of symptoms when the mark was activated, such as episodes, nausea, and asthma. Which I find that strange, because despite the same of the mark, it shouldn't be a curse to her, unless the mark of the vessel was forced out of her body."

"It shouldn't," The woman said after the pause, "Even the Crimson Dragon told me that. My guess is that there must be something else inside her that's rejecting the dragon vessel."

Yuna became concerned about this, "What should we do about it?"

The gold hair woman shrugged, "Let's stick to plan for now. Once Takuto gives us the signal, we'll get Kasumi out of that place and think about what should we do from here on out, as in gathering the rest of the Signers and the Guardians."

The dark hair girl nodded and shut down the computer. "Then I trust that you'll lead us, Envoy of the Crimson Dragon…Fudo Sky."

**Author's note: And that's that. Myehehe...wait for the evil twist coming in the next chapter. Especially, once _he _gets caught. R&amp;R as alway!**

**Oh, and thanks Shimmering-Sky for letting me borrowed your OC. ;)**


End file.
